Пушистик
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Что же за мех Сещемару таскает на плече? Ответ слишком неожиданный…


Название: Пушистик

Автор: Heaven Tenseiga aka Golden Dragon

E-mail: ksaironleorambler.ru

Жанры: юмор

Персонажи: Сещемару, компания Инуяши, Нараку и Пушистик)))

Рейтинг: К

Размещение: только с разрешения автора и никак иначе.

Дисклеймер: все персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат их создателям

Статус: закончен

Саммари: Что же за мех Сещемару таскает на плече? Ответ слишком неожиданный…

От автора: Я прикалывалась))

Сещемару нагрянул внезапно. Он заявился посреди ночи, пинками разбудил только что прикорнувшего возле походного костра Инуяшу, который «на радостях» высказал родственнику все, что он о нем думает. И в весьма нецензурной форме. За что, естественно, получил увесистую затрещину и надменно сказанное:

- А ты, как я погляжу, совсем бдительность потерял.

- Да пошел ты к… Нараку! – Огрызнулся полудемон, потирая ушибленное место.

- Именно к нему я и собираюсь, - проговорил Сещемару, отворачиваясь.

Тут уже вся компания Инуяши, до этого безмолвно наблюдавшая за братьями, растеряла остатки сна и принялась быстро сворачивать лагерь, готовясь следовать за Сещемару к их общему врагу. Сам же ушастик мгновенно вскочил на ноги с вопросом:

-Ты чё, знаешь где он? – При этом полудемон случайно наступил на мех, являвшийся неизменным атрибутом одежды его брата.

- А ну живо сойди с меня! – Тут же послышался чей-то полузадушенный гнусавый голос.

- Сещемару, чё ты там бормочешь? Говори по-нормальному!

- Я молчал, - ответил ему бархатистый баритон демона.

- А кто тогда сейчас говорил?

- Да я это, я! – Опять захрипел тот самый незнакомый голос. – Убери же, наконец, ногу, глупый полукровка! Ты мне на голову наступил!

Инуяша медленно перевел взгляд вниз. Одна его нога стояла на траве, другая – на меховой накидке брата. Но никаких живых существ видно не было. На всякий случай отступив на шаг назад, полудемон избавил от своего веса и клочок земли, и мех. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом белая штучка на плече Сещемару (кстати, Инуяшу всегда интересовало, что же это такое, и зачем родственник таскает с собой мех и не снимает его даже в жару) зашевелилась. Поднявшись с земли, она несколько раз качнулась в разные стороны и… вдруг открыла два больших голубых глаза!

Весь народ, увидевший это, был сражен наповал. Кагоме, заливавшая костер, выплеснула остатки воды на себя, пробормотав: «Я что, еще сплю?» Санго схватилась за Хирайкоцу, на всякий случай отходя подальше. Мироку стукнул себя по голове своим же посохом, подумав: «Все-таки не стоило мне столько пить с теми очаровательными девушками!» Шиппо забрался обратно под одеяло и там затрясся как осиновый лист. Но поистине чудеса храбрости проявил Инуяша. Он молча и мужественно запрыгнул на ближайшую ветку дерева и притворился экзотической летучей мышью, повиснув рядом со своими обычными собратьями. Сещемару же просто впал в ступор, выпал в осадок, офигел и как там еще можно назвать это состояние глубочайшего шока, в котором находился демон.

Мех же на такую реакцию не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания. Он, впрочем, ни на что его не обратил, поскольку был очень занят качанием из стороны в сторону и не прекращающимся ворчанием:

- Ходят тут всякие, не смотрят под ноги! Этому полукровке еще повезло, что я до него добраться не смог! А то я бы его так укусил, что на всю оставшуюся жизнь память бы осталась! Я вам не коврик для ног! Я представитель древнейшего рода меховых накидок! У меня прекрасная родословная и могущественный хозяин! Вот пожалуюсь ему, он со всеми за меня расквитается, - на секунду прервав свои возлияния, мех спросил. – Да ведь, хозяин? – Не получив ответа, он извернулся и, оказавшись напротив лица Сещемару, позвал. – Хозяин!

Демон словно сбросил невидимые оковы, сдерживавшие его. Он сорвал мех с плеча и, отбросив его от себя, затравленно спросил, хватаясь за меч:

- Кто ты? – На всегда безэмоциональном лице Сещемару отразился страх.

- Обижаешь, хозяин! Не помнишь такого! Я Пушистик из клана меховых накидок! Наши отцы всегда сражались бок о бок, а матери до сих пор не расстаются! Мы же с тобой с детства вместе играли!

Сещемару припомнил, как в далеком детстве он любил засыпать, завернувшись в свой мех и прихватив края отцовского и материнского. Когда демон представил, как эти маха открывают глаза и начинают шевелиться, ему стало дурно.

- Только вот потом ты стал относится ко мне небрежнее! – Продолжил Пушистик. – Мало того, что теперь ты уделяешь мне меньше внимания, так еще надеваешь вверх ногами! Ты-то спокойно идешь, а я вот постоянно головой о землю стучусь! Да еще, когда появляется этот Нараку… - договорить меху не дали, потому что откуда ни возьмись на него приземлился вышеупомянутый полудемон.

Злорадно хохоча, Нараку упоенно топтал меховую накидку, надеясь разозлить Сещемару. Но почему-то от демона ожидаемой реакции не последовало. Вместо этого Нараку почувствовал, что его кто-то укусил за ногу. Его злодейский смех захлебнулся в проклятиях, и полудемон уставился вниз в поисках первого кандидата на ликвидацию. Однако узрев на мехе злобно сверлящие его глаза и впившиеся ему в ногу острые зубы, Нараку, мигом позабыв о планах жестокой мести, взвыл, как пожарная сирена, и сиганул на соседнюю с инуяшиной ветку дерева, мимикрируя под большую черную обезьяну.

Пушистик в это время начал новую гневную тираду. Это могло затянуться надолго, если бы Сещемару, которого болтовня меха уже порядком достала, не подошел к нему и, накинув на положенное место на плече, не произнес:

- Меховым накидкам положено быть обычными шкурами, поэтому, если не хочешь. Чтобы я это устроил, молчи и не рыпайся.

И демон покинул это место, оставив за собой несколько живописных скульптур и двоих экзотических животных, висящих на дереве.

Сещемару проснулся в холодном поту. Давно его уже не посещали такие реалистичные кошмары. На всякий случай внимательно осмотрев свою накидку, и не обнаружив ничего необычного, демон зарекся впредь нюхать цветочки, приносимые Рин. Глубоко вздохнув, он отправился к текущей неподалеку реке чтобы умыться.

И он так и не заметил открывшиеся на мехе два больших голубых глаза…


End file.
